Nothing I Wouldn't Do For You
by Samantha Jean Pascal
Summary: Follow up fic to my songfic "Fight For Me" Ted gets sick after standing in the rain to win Angel back. Now she must take care of him to prove she loves him as much as he loves her. One Shot.


**A/N: Okay people, this is the follow up to my recent songfic "Fight For Me" It isn't required that you read it first, but this one might make a little more sense if you did.**

**Disclaimer: Only Angela "Angel" DiBiase belongs to me.**

**

* * *

**

Angel stood by the walk in closet as she finish buttoning her smock top. She was supposed to work the morning shift in the Emergency Department of Mercy General Hospital that morning. She turned a worried eye toward her husband as she watched him tossing and turning in his sleep. He was never like this. He never slept this late and he normally slept comfortably. Angel walked over and sat on the edge of the bed beside her husband, and gently shook his shoulder.

"Ted?" Angel said softly. "Sweetheart wake up."

Ted moaned as his eyes fluttered open slowly. He coughed a little as he looked up at her through fever glazed eyes.

"Ted, you look horrible," Angel said concerned as she placed her hand on his sweat covered forehead. "You're burning up," Angel told him before she stood up. "I'll be right back, I'm going to call my boss and let her know that I'm not coming in today," Angel said.

"You don't have to do that," Ted said hoarsely. "I'm sure I'll be fine," he told her before he started coughing again.

"I'm not leaving you here like this," Angel said.

"What about your patients?" Ted asked.

"There are other doctors that can handle that for today, the only patient I'm worried about right now is you," Angel said before leaving the room to go call the hospital.

Ted moaned before he rolled back over in the bed and tried to get comfortable. His teeth began to chatter as he shivered due to the chills he was experiencing becoming worse. He curled himself up within the blankets until they'd formed somewhat of a cocoon around him, and still he shivered; shivered to the point that it hurt.

Angel reentered the room with a concerned look on her face, tucking a blonde curl behind her ear nervously as she approached her ill husband.

"I'm…so…cold," Ted chattered.

Angel nodded, going into the closet and retrieving the electric heating blanket. She plugged it into an outlet by the bed and turned it on to the highest possible setting. "Give this a few minutes to warm up and I'll wrap it around you," Angel told him.

Ted nodded, shifting his legs a bit as the excessive shivering added to the achy feeling in his muscles.

Angel sighed before standing up again and returning to the closet.

"What are you…looking for?" Ted asked as he watched her, still curled up within the blankets.

"My house call bag," Angel said.

"Angel, I need my wife, not a doctor," Ted whined.

"Theodore," Angel said firmly. "You're sick, you need a doctor."

"No I don't, I'm fine!" Ted weakly protested.

"Come on sweetheart, don't argue with me please," Angel pouted.

"That isn't going to work today Angela," Ted said, although he knew he wanted to give in.

"Are you sure about that?" Angel asked, continuing to pout.

"Fine," Ted said, rolling his eyes. "I'm only cooperating because I love you," Ted told her.

"Thank you baby, I love you too," Angel smiled, placing a leather bag at the end of the bed. "You wanna come on out of that little cocoon for me?" Angel asked.

"Do I have to?" Ted asked, pouting a bit.

Angel sighed, biting her lip as she tried her hardest not to give in. "Aw, come on Teddy Bear don't look at me like that!" Angel whined.

"But Angie, I'm cold!" Ted whined more, hiding a smirk.

"_Why did he have to use that name, he knows I can't resist that!" Angel thought. "Sweetie, I know you're cold, but I can't get an accurate temperature reading with you bundled up like that," Angel said._

"_Fine," Ted muttered, unwrapping himself. "Happy now?" he asked grumpily._

"_Hey don't be so sour sweetheart, I'm only trying to make you feel better," Angel told him as he allowed her to slip the thermometer into his mouth. Angel smiled at him, hoping that would help him relax a bit to know that she was there for him. She frowned a bit as she took the thermometer and glanced at the results. "102.8," Angel said softly. "A little higher than I'd like, but I've dealt with worse."_

_Ted simply nodded before he tried to pull himself out of the bed._

"_Ted, what's the matter sweetie?" Angel asked._

"_My stomach is rolling, I think I'm gonna throw up," Ted muttered._

_Angel nodded, putting an arm around Ted's waist to help steady him. "I've got you, I'm not going to let you fall," Angel said when she noticed how shaky he was when he rose to his feet._

"_How are you going to be able to get me up if I do fall, you're half my size," Ted said as they headed for the bathroom._

"_Ted, I've had to move guys twice your size by myself at work, I think I can handle it," Angel said._

_Ted nodded as they reached the bathroom and he fell to his knees, retching violently. He clung to the toilet bowl as the retching came again and again._

_Angel knelt down beside him and rubbed his back gently. When there was finally a break between the violent rounds of retching she looked up at Ted, who at that point was leaning back against the bathtub trying to catch his breath. She placed her hand on his arm, rubbing it gently with her thumb. "Just try to relax baby, just breathe," Angel said. _

"_I think it's over," Ted said after a moment or two._

"_You wanna rest here a little bit, or you wanna try to go back to bed now?" Angel asked._

"_I think I'm ready to go back to bed," Ted told her._

_Angel nodded and put her arm around his waist again. "Whenever you're ready sweetheart," Angel said._

_Ted nodded, using the bathtub to push himself up on to his unsteady feet. He stumbled a bit at first as they headed back toward the bedroom. _

"_I've got you Ted, you're not going to fall I'm right here," Angel told him. She led him slowly back into the bedroom before helping him get comfortable on the bed. She covered him up with the electric heating blanket and he moaned in reply._

"_So warm," Ted muttered as he curled up in the blanket._

"_I'm gonna go make you some soup okay?" Angel said._

_Ted nodded. "Okay," Ted said, enjoying the warmth of the blanket._

_Angel nodded before leaving the room to go fix Ted some soup. A few minutes later she return with a TV tray in her hands containing chicken noodle soup, saltines, and a glass of ginger ale. She smiled as she sat down on the edge of the bed beside Ted and spooned up a bit of soup. "Open wide Teddy Bear," Angel said._

"_Babe, you don't have to feed me I am perfectly capable of feeding myself," Ted said._

"_Ted," Angel said firmly. _

_Ted sighed and opened his mouth, allowing Angel to spoon in a small amount of the soup._

_Angel smiled, continually feeding Ted the soup until he pushed the bowl to the side. "You done baby?" Angel asked, receiving a nod in response. "Okay." Angel stood up and carried the bowl into the kitchen. When she returned she found Ted sleeping curled up under the covers. She smiled widely and climbed into bed with him, watching him sleep peacefully before drifting off to sleep herself. If she knew one thing for certain it was that she would do anything for him._


End file.
